unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Labyrinthos
|details = A lot of real place names appear in Greek mythology, but one scholar is convinced that ALL of those places are real, and he wants to prove it by finding the Cretan Labyrinth! You'll want to consult a scholar in Athens for this job. |fameAdv = 10,000 |step1 = /The Labyrinth of Crete/Athens/Scholar/ The Labyrinth is the place that King Minos of the island of Crete had made by Daedalus, the famed Craftsman. It is said that it was built to imprison the Minotaur, borne by King Minos' wife. But, this is all just myth of course. If you're interested in mythology, might you look at some of the religious books in my library? |step2 = 1/Lineage of King Minos/Athens/read Theology/ King Mino's father was the great god Zeus. His mother was Europa. Zeus changed into the form of a bull, abducted Europa, and King Minos was borne on the island of Crete. Minos' wife, Pasiphae, was the daughter of the sun god, Helios. Minos and Pasiphae had four sons and four daughters. |step3 = 1/Labyrinth construction/Athens/read Theology/ A curse was placed on Pasiphae, King Minos' wife, after he broke a promise that he made with Poseidon. Pasiphae was made to fall madly in love with the bull and she and the bull had a child, a half-man, half-bull monster. The Labyrinth castle was built by the hand of Daedalus to contain this minotaur. |step4 = 1/The escape of Daedalus/Athens/read Theology/ Daedalus called on the hero Theseus to eliminate the minotaur. The angry King Minos imprisoned Daedalus in the Labyrinth, but he escaped by using was to build wings from the feathers of birds. His son, Icarus, flew too close to the sun and the wax holding the wings together melted, plunging him to his death in the sea. |step5 = /Go to Crete/Athens/order drink at Barkeep/ I know a little about the stories of Minos, but i don't think the Labyrinth really exist. Would it satisfy your curiosity of you went and checked for yourself? But i think you may be called a fool... Crete is a narrow island that spreads to the east and west and is located to the southeast of here. There is a town called Candia. Go there. |step6 = /Many people should have been living/Candia/Archaeology Student near Bank/ It is said to have been active in trade in the Mediterranean from before ancient Greek times. Judging from its location, it's certain that it was involved in trade. There may have been cities or even a state. But, a labyrinth... Why not ask someone else?/Archaeology/1 |step7 = /The end of King Minos/Candia/Scholar near Church/ I'm not an expert so i don't know for sure, but i heard that Minos was a tyrant. He pursued Daedalus from the labyrinth all the way to Sicily to try to catch him, in the end dying there himself. You might find some clue if you went to Syracuse on the island of Sicily. |step8 = /Decayed kingdom/Syracuse/Craftsman/ I know a lot about Greek mythology because i use them a lot in sculptures. Minos pursued Daedalus to this island, but a princess who Daedalus yearned for conspired with him to kill Minos. Minos' son claimed his throne but the kingdom fell into decay. Labyrinth? That's just a myth, it can't be real! |stepfinal = A myth consistent with real geography/Inland Crete/near ruins entrance/ Minotaur, Daedalus... Such myths sound like so much nonsense. But the island and place names are the same today. It wouldn't be surprising if there was a kingdom similar to this in Crete. I don't know about a labyrinth, but there might have been a palace. Return to Candia and proceed inland from the outskirts to investigate. |discoXP = 708 |cardXP = 354 |reportXP = 180 |reportfame = 95 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Unlocks Land Region Investigation |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/A shadow from the age of king Minos/Search/2/Archaeology/4/Greek/1/Octopus Amphora |subQ2 = quest/Legends from Crete/Search/6/Archaeology/8/Unlock/6/Labrys (discovery) |subQ3 = quest/Atlantis (quest)/Greek/1/Archaeology/9 |subQ4 = quest/Stain of the Sun/Recognition/3/Astronomy/5/Italian/1/Sunspot |subQ5 = quest/Bull of the Heavens/Recognition/4/Astronomy/6/Arabic/1/Taurus |subQ6 = quest/The daughter of King Minos/Recognition/4/Astronomy/6/Greek/1/Corona Borealis |subQ7 = map/Map of Cretan Goddess Figurine/Search/10/Theology/10/Unlock/10/Snake Goddess Figurine |chainQ1 = |landarea = Inland Crete |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}